jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NefarianTheBlackwing/Dług
N'''a wstępie moi drodzy śmiertelnicy pragnąłbym nadmienić, że to moje pierwsze opko (być może porywam się na zbyt głęboko wodę) więc proszę o napis w komentarzach co sądzicie o mej próbie i prologu. Karta zgłoszeń Wiele osób upominało się o to więc jakbym mógł odmówić? '''Imię i (nieobowiązkowo) nazwisko- '''tu chyba nie muszę wiele dodawać, nazwiska nie musicie '''Rasa- '''MUSI być humanoidalna...i proszę, nie trollujcie za bardzo. Plus rasy z innych światów, planet czy czegoś tam- wolałbym nie. I NIE MA NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆI '''Charakter- '''wymyślajcie, wymyślajcie ale pamiętajcie o jednym- wasza postać musi umieć się wtopić w ludzkie otoczenie. Ot taki elf sobie czapkę założy i gitara :D '''Wygląd- '''więc jak wspomniałem- humanoidalne istoty, resztę zostawiam wam '''Historia- '''tu wiele dodawać nie muszę '''Uwagi- '''nie będę oryginalny i powiem wam, żebyście byli oryginalni '''To chyba tyle, uff, udało się. Więc bierzcie się do roboty i piszcie. Ja zrobię to samo :D Prolog 'Ż'ycie to jedna wielka mieszanina wyborów. Człowiek codziennie podejmuje mnóstwo decyzji, wielokrotnie nieświadomie. Jednakże wybiera na ślepo. Nie wie jakie będą konsekwencje swoich wyborów. One same bywają różne. Zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne. Zazwyczaj jest to małe opieprzenie przez inną osobę, stracenie pieniędzy lub czyjegoś zaufania. Czasami jednak jedna nieopatrznie podjęta decyzja ma brzemienne skutki, które oddziałują również na innych. Coś takiego zdarzyło się mi. -Liam, wstawaj. Spóźnisz sie, a nie mam ochoty cię znowu odwozić - słyszę głos matki Znowu, właśnie. Nie mam ochoty iść do szkoły. Niby normalne, dla ucznia, ale to nie zwykła niechęć do budy. Z natury jestem cichy i raczej nie mówię nic rodzicom o swoich sprawach. Tak też jest w tym wypadku. Od pewnego czasu czuję się coraz gorzej się czuję. Zaczęło się jakieś 3 tygodnie temu kiedy zaczął boleć mnie brzuch. Niby nic poważnego ale ten ból nieustannie rósł, by po około 2 dniach wrócić do stanu początkowego. I tak do dziś. Najpierw był brzuch, potem to samo rozchodziło się po całym ciele. Nie wiem co się dzieje i mam złe przeczucia ale nie chcę bardziej martwić rodziców. Od czasu mojego ostatniego wypadku (z busem w roli głównej) są jacyś przygnębieni. Wyszłem z tego po jakimś czasie ale oni nadal są tacy...dziwni. Wstaję, patrzę na zegarek. Jest późno, przebieram się i lecę na autobus. Wszystko jest normalnie. -Limo, czego cię w szkole nie było? Znowu ci coś gruchotnęło jak z tym busem- mówi to Butch, nie trawi mnie odkąd pamiętam. Zawsze musi coś dowalić, zeby mi uprzykrzyć życie. Słyszę śmiechy -Butch, a pamiętasz, że jak walnął w niego bus to ty pierwszy uciekłeś. Heh, uciekłeś to mało powiedziane- spieprzałeś jakby cię stado psów goniło- to mówi Ann, jedna z osób, z którymi utrzymuję przyjazne kontakty. Znów słyszę śmiechy- tym razem na szczęście nie ze mnie I tak mija droga do szkoły. Dzwonek. Pierwsza lekcja. Biologia. Na lekcji było tak nudno, że myślałem, że zasnę. Znowu powtórzenie z ostatniego działu i zapowiedź testu. To nie jest fajne, znów będę musiał wkuwać 3 dni. Nadchodzi dzwonek i przerwa. Spokojnie sprawdzam czy nie doszła mi jakaś wiadomość na telefon i nagle ten ból. Czuję, że znów się wzmaga. Może trzebaby iść do higienistki? Kolejny dzwonek. Pójdę do higienistki na kolejnej przerwie. Przychodzi nauczycielka i wchodzimy do klasy. Siadam w ławcę. Nauczycielka znów informuje, że mamy napisać temat. Dobra, niech będzie. Piszę, nagle poczuwam, że ból znów się wzmaga. Patrzę na tablicę, litery zaczynają się rozmazywać. Powieki stają się ciężkie, tracę siłę. Widzę ciemność. Budzę się i od razu zauważam, że jestem na łóżku szpitalnym. Nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Podłączone są do mnie jakieś dziwne urządzenia. Zauważam, ze wchodzi lekarz. -Ehmm, doktorze, co się dzieje?- pytam Lekarz nie zwraca na mnie uwagi bowiem wszedł drugi. -Musimy to sprawdzić jeszcze raz. Musimy!- mówi lekarz, który był już przedtem w sali -Sprawdzaliśmy już 3-krótnie. Wychodziło tak samo. To musi być to- mówi drugi -Panowie, co się do cholery dzieje?- mówię -Cóż, zostawiam tobie powiedzenie mu o tym -Niech tak będzie Pierwszy lekarz wychodzi. Zostaje drugi -Więc jak?- pytam -Cóż, pacjencie. Mam złe wieści. Nie wiem o co chodzi ale czuję, że to coś naprawdę złego -Niech pan mówi Lekarz z wyraźnym smutkiem w oczach mówi jakąś dziwną nazwę choroby. -Wirus dosłownie niszczy od środka ciało. Robi to nieustannie, w niektórych momentach zaczyna ,,szaleć''. Wtedy czuje się wielki, narastający ból.'' Gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej, ech -Zostało ci około 4 miesiące, pacjencie. Choroba jest nieuleczalna ale wypuszczamy pana. Dobrze wykorzystaj ten czas pacjencie. Szok, to jedyne słowo, które przychodzi mi do głowy. Całe życie przebiega mi przed oczami. Dzieciństwo, zabawy, szkoła, cholerne niezdanie w 2 gimnazjum i cała dalsza edukacja. Muszę dobrze wykorzystać pozostały czas. Najlepiej się upić i zapomnieć. To jest plan! Jakiś czas po wypisaniu idę do pobliskiego baru. Wszyscy się cieszą, szczęściarze. -Co podać?- pyta się mnie barman -Byle co, tylko żeby szybko się uwalić Barman podaje mi mój ,,środek zapominawczy'', płacę i idę do samotnego stolika.'' Nie wiem ile czasu mija ale czuję, że trunek chyba jeszcze nie działa. Dodatkowo ciagle pamiętam o tym co mam. Światła lekko przygasają, tylko nad moim stolikiem w rogu ciągle świeci. Dziwne, widzę coś jakby ciemną mgłę obok swojego stolika. Cholera, nawet te dziwne rzeczy nie powodują, że mniej myślę o chorobie. -Na wszystko znajdzie się rada- słyszę głos obok siebie Odwracam się, chyba się upiłem, ale tak szybko? Widzę człowieka ubranego na czarno ale...nosi maskę węża. Dziwne, mam twardy łeb i nie upijam się szybko. Poza tym ten ktoś nie sprawia odstraszającego wrażenia, wręcz przeciwnie -Kim...kim jesteś? -Cóż, nieważne mój drogi kim ja jestem. Ważne kim ty jesteś, chorowitku i to, że potrzebujesz pomocy- odpowiada Dziwę się, czyżby to coś wiedziało o mej chorobie -Więc potrzebujesz pomocy. A ja przychodzę ci ją zaoferować... Dział 1- Zapomnienie Widzę mrok. Nie mogę otworzyć oczu. Co się stało przed moją stratą przytomności? Niewiele pamiętam. Jedynie jakiegoś gościa w masce węża, który mi coś proponował. Dalej nic nie pamiętam. Powoli czuję, że mogę otworzyć powieki. Zaczynam słyszeć głosy -To, to niemożliwe. Biosygnatury wirusów zniknęły... -A zmiany dokonane przez nie jakby nigdy nie zaszły. Toż to cud! Co? O czym oni mówią? Otwieram powieki i spoglądam dookoła Jestem w szpitalu gdzie ostatnio byłem gdy...właśnie. Wirus Czy to możliwe, że... zniknął. A może nic się nie stało, to wszystko ty tylko sen ale jeżeli by tak było to... przecież lekarze nie wspominaliby teraz o nim. Nie potrafię tego pojąć. Chyba skapnęli się, że się obudziłem. Widzę ich zdziwione twarze patrzące na mnie -Proszę pana... pańska choroba znikła, jakby nigdy jej nie było. - mówi lekarz -Ale..jak to możliwe. -Prawdę mówiąc...to nie wiem. Natomiast to pierwszy taki przypadek na świecie. Jest pan...wyjatkowy. Tego to się nie spodziewałem. Ale...nie będę tak leżał bezczynnie. Lecę do rodziców. Pytam się lekarza o pozwolenie. -Właściwie to wystarczy, ze zrobimy krótkie badania i może pan wracać do domu. Tak też się stało. Po 2 dniach wracam do domu. Ponownie rutyna. Budzę się rano i jadę do szkoły. -Ej, Liam. Słyszaleś, że dziś idziemy na wycieczkę do muzeum?- mówi Ann -Oj, nikt mi o tym nie powiedział bo... -Nie szkodzi. Ważne że jesteś zdrowy. Uśmiecham się. Wchodzę do szkoły. Jak się okazuje idziemy już na pierwszej lekcji. Muzeum znajduje się jakieś 20 km od liceum więc jedziemy autobusem. W końcu dojeżdżamy Po wejściu do muzeum spotykamy przewodnika, który..chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć co robi. Zaczynamy od wystawy związanej ze średniowieczem. Nuda, nie lubię tego ciemnego okresu w historii. -A tu widzimy ostrze miecza, którym walczono w XIII wieku- przewodnik I tak przez jakieś pół godziny. Idziemy dalej do wystawy związanej ze starożytnością. O, to lubię. Najpierw Egipt. -Faraonowie posiadali władzę despotyczną w Egipcie i...- przewodnik sobie gada Ja natomiast rozglądam się. Wiele tu ciekawych przedmotów. Jeden jednak przykuwa ma uwagę. Kamienna tablica z wyrytym wężem. Obok jakiś napis w piśmie hieratycznym. Po chwili widzę, że wokół tablicy pojawiła się czarna mgła. Ehmm, dziwne. Lekko się odsuwam. Nagle zauważam, że oko węża przybrało błyszczącą czerwoną barwę, a pismo obok. Rozumiem je. ,,Oczywiście wszystko ma swoją cenę, przyjacielu. Wkrótce będziesz musiał ją zapłacić... Dział 2- ??? (wkrótce dowiecie się czemu jest tak) Bezkresna pustka Mrok Zagubione, jęczące dusze Dusze, to one są tym co ON chce My jesteśmy jedynie windykatorami ON daje nadzieję ON ją odbiera My Rozpacz i Nienawiść My Otrzymaliśmy dar Korzystamy z niego ON dał Nam moc JEGO moc jest nieograniczona Dał Nam jej cząstkę My Byliśmy jak oni My Jesteśmy czymś więcej My Jesteśmy jego ostrzem My Dwa cienie przynoszące rozpacz i nienawiść My Zbierzemy to co ON chce My zawędrujemy wszędzie My ... słyszymy JEGO głos ON każe nam zebrać plon My Wyruszamy... Dział 3- pytania bez odpowiedzi Odskakuję od dziwnego ,,eksponatu'' i po chwili odwracam się.'' Widzę chłopaka z mojej klasy- ma orzechowe oczy, rude włosy i lekki zarost. Ma też na szyi charakterystyczny kamień. Swojaą drogą taka ozdoba męska jest raczej rzadka w dzisiejszych czasach. Patrzymy się na siebie nawzajem przez chwilę po czym mówię: -Co, czego chcesz? Śmieje się sarkatycznie i lekko kręci głową. - A więc to prawda...- mówi -Że co? Przez chwilę nie odzywa się, zamyślony. Zaraz potem mówi: -Wkrótce się przekonasz co...wiedz jedynie, że popełniłeś fatalny błąd.- mówi -Ja? Jaki znowu błąd? -Pogadamy gdzie indziej i nie teraz. Znajdę cię lub ty znajdziesz mnie. Liam Chłopak odchodzi. Ehmm, trochę to dziwne...nawet bardzo. Wygląda na to, że będę musial wkrótce go odszukać. Wycieczka trwa dalej ale dłuży mi się niemiłosiernie. Boję się podejść do eksponatów, bo sytuacja może się powtórzyć. Wycieczka dobiegła końca. Wracam do domu. Myślę nad rzeczami, które się wydarzyły dzisiejszego dnia. To wszystko mnie przerasta, muszę się położyć. Budzę się w nocy, chce mi się pić więc idę do kuchni. Wokół panują niemal całkowite ciemności. Spokojnie idę przez korytarz. Idąc odruchowo patrzę w kierunku skrętu do łazienki. Widzę... dwa dziwne fioletowe punkty, jakby oczy w ciemności. Nie jest to normalne, ale dodatkowo widzę, że oczy są ułożone zbyt daleko jak na jednego człowieka. Co to jest? Szybko biegnę do kuchni i zapalam światło. Biorę wodę i zapalając wszystkie światła wracam do pokoju. Kładę się na łóżko i próbuję zasnąć. Serce wali mi jak szalone. W końcu jednak powieki stają się ciężkie i zasypiam. Rano ojciec opieprza mnie, że rozpaliłem wszystkie światła i nie pogasiłem. Spokojnie przyjmuję to co gada, przecież nie powiem mu, że widziałem oczy w ciemnośco. Uznałby, że zwariowałem. Jadę do szkoły jak zawsze. Przypominam sobie, że muszę znaleźć tego chłopaka, z którym gadałem. Idę spokojnie korytarzem i nagle zatrzymuje mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Ma długie, związane w warkocz, fioletową tunikę, dosyć obszerną torebkę i rękawiczki. Ciekawe po co jej. Wydaje się być mniej wiecej w moim wieku. No może trochę starsza. -A więc szukasz Colina?- pyta -Ehmm, Colina?- mówię -Ehhh, rzeczywiście jesteś trochę nierozgarnięty, ale nieważne. Wczoraj rozmawiałeś z nim w muzeum. Już wiesz? A więc ma na imie Colin -Chodź ze mną. Musisz iść -No..dobra -No, bez zwlekania. Swoją drogą- mam na imię Cornelia. -Ja jestem... -Liam, dobra, a teraz idziemy Dział 4- Kolejne pytania... Idę tuż za tą całą Cornelią. Idziemy w miejsce, gdzie bym się nie spodziewał. Piwnica szkolna -Ehmm, piwnica?- pytam -Ślepy jesteś? Schodzimy po schodach. Po chwili pytam się jej: -To jak? Tutaj będzie Colin? Widocznie Cornelia nie ma zamiaru już odpowiadać na moje głupie pytania. Całkiem sporo tu przedziałów więc można się tu spokojnie schować. Nie zdziwię się jeżeli Colin będzie gdzieś tu. Krótko potem zauważam go. Stoi i rozmawia z jakąś dziwną dziewczyną. Dosyć wysoka, szczupła. Ma też na sobie czarny płaszcz. Słyszę moment ich rozmowy -Colin, ja naprawdę mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż stanie tu i gadanie z tobą. -Uwierz mi, ta sprawa jest ważna. Pamiętasz przysięgę? -A więc tego typu sprawa, dobra... Podchodzę razem z Cornelią -Trochę to zajęło- mówi Colin -Nie marudź, nie każdy jest szybki jak ty- mówi Cornelia -Powie mi ktoś o co dokładnie chodzi- mówi zakapturzona dziewczyna To samo chciałbym się zapytać ale nie będę im rozmowy przerywał. Przyglądam się tamtej dziewczynie. Jej włosy sięgają gdzieś do połowy szyi, ma dziwne fioletowo-niebieskie oczy i sporo wyposażenia przy sobie. Po chwili ona kieruje wzrok w moją stronę i przestaję się na nią patrzeć. -Chyba się mu spodobałaś Luna- mówi Colin śmiejąc się Luna, bo tak zapewne ma na imię, spogląda pogardliwie na Colina po czym odwraca wzrok. -Chwila, zapomnieliśmy o najważniejszym- Liam- mówi Colin -Tak? Ja?- mówię -Z tego co mi wiadomo zrobiłeś rzecz, która...- Colin nagle zakańcza z niepokojem w zwroku Widzę to samo po wzroku Luny i Cornelii. Patrzą się na mnie, a raczej za mną. W miejscu gdzie staliśmy było dosyć jasno, choć wokół było niemal całkiem ciemno. Odwracam się Widzę te dziwne fioletowe oczy, które widziałem wczorajszej nocy w domu. Zauważam, że nie są ustawione jak u normalnego człowieka, są też bardzo duże. Oczy się przybliżają do nas a dystans między nimi się zwiększa. Więc to nie jest jedna istota. Z cienia wychodzą dwa stwory o humanoidalnej budowie. Ich skóra jest jednak ciemnoszara i mają liczne kolce na całym ciele. Nie mają ust, jedynie nieco wydłużone brody. Ich uszy również są niewidoczne, lub nie mają ich wcale. Plus jeszcze każde z nich ma jedno fioletowe oko przypominające te kocie. Jednak obydwie istoty różnią się. Co prawda obydwie mają coś podobnego do długich włosów przypominających kolce, ale to z lewej ma nieco dłuższe. To z prawej natomiast ma długie kolce na ramionach i przedramieniach. Po chwili istota z prawej odzywa się niskim, cichym i upiornym męskim głosem -Tak, on -Wielki chce spłaty- odzywa się druga istota- chrapliwym i strasznym żeńskim głosem -Uciekać- drze się Colin Bez namysłu wszyscy to robimy Dział 5- Schronienie Biegniemy przed siebie uciekając przed dwoma stworami. Chętnie zapytałbym się moich towarzyszy co tu się dzieje ale nie ma czasu. Po jakimś czasie biegu odwracam się i nie widzę już dwóch kreatur -Chyba je zgubiliśmy-mówię Pozostali się odwracają, a po chwili wszyscy się zatrzymujemy. -To sobie nagrabiłeś- odzywa się Cornelia -Czyli stało się to co sądziłam- mówi Luna -Ej! Wytłumaczy mi ktoś co się tu wogóle dzieje?- mówię Wszyscy spoglądają na mnie -Tu nie jest bezpiecznie, musimy iść do Schronienia- mówi Colin -Schronienia?- pytam -Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań tylko chodź- mówi Cornelia No pięknie, znów muszę iść niewiadomo gdzie z niemal nieznanymi osobami. Szybko wychodzimy ze szkoły i kierujemy się w jedną z bocznych uliczek -Wytłumaczycie mi....- mówię -Jesteś trochę irytujący, wszystko wytłumaczymy ci gdy dotrzemy do celu- mówi Luna Idziemy jeszcze jakieś 5 minut aż dochodzimy do starego, lekko zniszczonego domu. Czyżby to tutaj? Zniszczony dom? -Właźcie- mówi Colin Jak powiedział, tak też robimy. Dom w środku wygląda jak...zniszczony dom. -Ehmm, tutaj?- pytam -Zadajesz za dużo pytań człowieku- Luna -To nie jego wina, nikt go jeszcze nie informował- Cornelia Idziemy dalej aż do drzwi- prawdopodobnie- dawnej piwnicy. Schodzimy po schodach i wchodzimy przez kolejne drzwi do pokoju. I to jakiego Wygląda to na wielką pracownię- dużo tu regałów, jakieś stoły z dziwnymi napojami, sporo innych drzwi i wiele innych rzeczy. -Oto Schronienie- mówi Colin -Najpierw wyjaśnijcie mi o co w tym wszystkm chodzi!- Ja -No...tak, należą ci się wyjaśnienia- mówi Cornelia -Więc tak Liamie...Cornelię znasz, jestem Colin...choć to już ci pewnie powiedziała. A to- wskazuje na zakapturzoną dziewczynę- jest Luna -Luna Nightshade- ona sama dodaje -Powszechniej znana jako nocny cień- dodaje Cornelia -Eh, może skończymy ten wykład o mnie i wyjaśnicie mi i jemu o co dokładnie chodzi?- Luna -To chyba dobry pomysł- Cornelia -Więc słucham...- Ja Dział 6- Odpowiedzi -Czy jakiś czas temu nie rozmawiałeś z kimś dziwnym?- pyta mnie Colin Dziwnym? Hmm, nie wydaje mi się, choć może... -Ostatnio gdy byłem w barze spotkałem gościa w masce węża- mówię -I co dalej? -Zaproponował mi jakiś układ, po czym... -Zapewne zgodziłeś się i stało się coś niesamowicie wspaniałego... -No...tak, skąd wiedziałeś Colin wyraźnie smutnieje -A więc jednak..- mówi Cornelia -Ehmm, co się stało- pytam Chwila ciszy, po momencie odzywa się Colin -Zawarłeś Liamie układ z najbardziej złym bytem jaki istnieje -Że co?! Z czym? -Istota, z którą zawarłeś dług ma wiele imion, różnie go nazywają: Ojciec Węży, Wężowa Maska, Apop, Nox... Tu Colin chwilę milczy -Pojawiał się w wielu historiach, mitach i podaniach z różnych epok...i różnych światów. Tak, są inne światy. Zawsze jednak było bardzo podobnie- pojawiał się gdy dany człowiek potrzebował pomocy. Wtedy zjawiał się w różnej postaci i oferował pomoc. Zawsze jednak wspominał, że upomnie się o dług. Człowiek będąc w takiej sytuacji bez namysłu przystawał na propozycję. Wszystko było wspaniale, ale potem stawało się coraz gorzej, Mroczny na różne sposoby powoli zamieniał życie dłużnika w piekło aż w końcu upominał się o swoją dolę. Wtedy zabierał duszę Aż mnie zamurowało. Przecież...to nie może być prawda, to jest sprzeczne ze wszystkim! -Chwila, nawet jeśli to prawda...to co wy macie z tym wspólnego? -My...należymy do Świetlistych- Cornelia -Że co?- ja -Jak mówiłem, od tysięcy lat pojawia się Wężowaty. Wielu o nim wiedziało. Część postanowiła się sprzeciwić.- Colin -Jakieś 10 wieków temu pewien człowiek stworzył Świetlistych aby zapobiegać działaniom Wężowatego i innych plugawych istot. Dosyć niewiele ludzi dołączało początkowo, potem nieco więcej. KIlkakrotnie Świetlistym udało się zapobiec ,,długowi'' albo atakom podwładnych Nox'a. Raz nawet udał się legendarny wyczyn- zerwać układ i przegnać Węża. Było to jednak okupione wieloma życiami...'' -Czyli ja...? -Tak, ty podjąłeś dług u największego zła. Radzę się przygotować. Do tego czasu zapewnimy ci schronienie Tak też się dzieje-pokazuje mi całe Schronienie. Tu mogę znaleźć....no...schronienie. -Jeszcze jedno- nie wszystko jest takie na jakie wygląda Liamie- Colin -To znaczy? -Powiem krótko- nie wszyscy są ludźmi, nawet my nimi nie jesteśmy. -A więc czym ty jesteś? -pytam -Uwierz, nie chcesz wiedzieć- Colin -Pójdę do przełożonego, powiedzieć mu o twojej wizycie- ponownie Colin -Ty wy macie tu przełożonego?- pytam -Każde ,,Schronienie'' ma, Liamie'' Colin odchodzi, ale chce się jeszcze go coś zapytać -Czyli mogę tu być kiedy zechcę? -Tak, tylko musisz zachować to w tajemnicy- odpowiada -Colin odchodzi, ale znajduję jeszcze jedno pytanie -Colin... -Hę? -Mam pytanie -Mianowicie? -Czym były te dwie istoty, które spotkaliśmy w piwnicy szkolnej? Nagle czuję dziwny dotyk na ramieniu. To Cornelia. -Pozwól Liamie, że ci opowiem... Dział 7- Bliźniacze Cienie -Mimo, że zarówno w przypadku Wężowatego jak i cieni nasza wiedza opiera się jedynie na częściach informacji z różnych stron świata i różnych epok, to w u cieni wiemy znacznie więcej bo informacje o ich pochodzeniu są bardzo podobne. Tu Cornelia zaczyna swój monolog Wiele wieków temu istniało miasto- w większości przypadków jest to Grecja lub tereny Egiptu lub blisko niego. Nazwy tego miasta nikt nie pamięta, nie istnieje ono bowiem od bardzo dawnych czasów, od pewnego zdarzenia. W tamtym mieście życie przebiegało spokojnie, żyło tam rodzeństwo- brat i siostra. Bliźniaki Ich imiona nie znam, choć zapewne gdzieś w bibliotece znajdą się informacje. W każdym razie byli bardzo ze sobą zżyci, niemal nieodstąpywali siebie na krok. Wszystko było spokojne, aż pewnego dnia przybyli najeźdźcy. Mieszkańcy odpierali ich atak, ale w końcu przedarli się do miasta. Zachowywali się jak zwierzęta, nie mieli litości. Rodzeństwo przebywało w domu. W końcu napastnicy wpadli tam Obydwoje byl świadkami śmierci rodziców. Brat chwicił za ostrze i zaatakował przeciwników aby bronić siotry. Zabił jednego, innego poważnie zranił. Wtedy jednal wpadło kilku kolejnych i choć uparcie się bronił, nie wytrzymał długo. Napastnik kilkakrotnie ciął go w brzuch. Po czym zamierzał ruszyć na siotrę. Ta czuła wielką rozpacz, tracąc wszystkie bliskie jej osoby i nie widząc szans na przeżycie. To uczucie ją przeszywało. Brat leżąc śmiertelnie ranny czuł jak trawi go gniew i nienawiść do napastników, do tych którzy zniszczyli wszystko co miał. A szczególnie do tego, który im rozkazywał. Wtedy niewiadomo skąd pojawiły się 2 czarne węże. Każdy z nich ukąsił jedno z rodzeństwa. Napastnicy znieruchomieli widząc co dzieje się z rodzeństwem. Ciała dwójki zaczęły się zmieniać. Ich skóra stała się ciemnoszara niczym węży, które ich ugryzły, oczy złączyły się w jedno duże, fioletowe, których wzrok przeszywał najeźdźców. Na ciałach rodzeństwa zaczęły wyrastać kolce, ich włosy również się do nich upodobniły. Ostrze, które trzymał w ręce brat stało się czarne i wrosło w jego dłoń tak, że mógł je swobodnie wysuwać i wsuwać. Obydwu wyrosły długie wężowate ogony i ostre pazury. Zniknęły ich usta, broda brata wydłużyła się. Wtedy uczucia, które chwilę temu czuli spotęgowały się, poczuli wielką moc i siłę. Rany brata zregenerowały się. Obydwoje rzucili się na napastników rozrywając ich i brudząc cały dom krwią. Po krótkiej chwili okrzyki zwycięstwa najeźdźców zmieniły się w okrzyki strachu. Rodzeństwo brutalnie wymordowało wszystko co było żywe w mieście, które zostało opustoszałe. Niedobitki armii najeźdźców rozpiechły się, sam dówodca zniknął. Przez tygodnie bestie bezlitośnie polowały na niedobitków zabijając jednego po drugim. W końcu został jedynie dowódca. Szukali go przez miesiące i nie znaleźli. Wszędzie gdzie byli zostawiali aurę strachu, zwierzęta wyły z przerażenia. Ludzie czuli niepokój. Jednakże rodzeństwo nie zabiło nikogo oprócz tych, których szukali. Czuli wielką furię nie mogąc znaleźć swego celu, wyli w gniewie i zaczęli zabijać wszystko dookoła. Wtedy pojawił się on. Zaproponował im służbę w ściąganiu długów. W zamian da im to czego szukają- zemsty. Bez wachania zgodzili się. Od tej pory mroczne rodzeństwo- rozpacz i nienawiść służą Wężowatemu i są jego windkatorami. Co ciekawe- z tego co wiadomo nie dopełnili oni jeszcze swej zemsty. Wężowaty nie podał terminu gdy spełni obietnicę. Oni jednak się zgodzili. Jak zapewne się domyśliłeś- te węże, które ugryzły rodzeństwo prawdopodobnie on zesłał by zdobyć lojalne sługi. Oto historia bliźniaczych cieni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach